


hold still, my sweet

by michael__distortion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dentistry, Medical Torture, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael__distortion/pseuds/michael__distortion
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	hold still, my sweet

Icarus hummed as it worked, some tune with no name that slipped through Will’s mind like water through cheesecloth. They were desperately grasping at the last few strands of their consciousness, as it strapped them down to the chair with heavy leather restraints, wheezing in panic.  
“Is the Patient comfortable?” It asked, and Will shook their head desperately, trying to get words out but not managing at all. Icarus clicked its awful teeth together behind its mask, and drew back, looking over Will’s restraints. “The Patient is distressed, but I know how to help.” It assured them, nodding to itself, and they shook their head, furrowing their eyebrows and closing all of their eyes in terror as it picked up a pair of forceps, clicking them together and chittering in amusement at their scared reaction. Where their scales were usually yellow or orange, they’d flushed dark red in panic, their ears flat against their head.  
“Speak, Patient.” It demanded, gripping them by the chin with a cold, gloved hand, and Will shook their head desperately, gritting their teeth as Icarus moved its hand to pull their bottom lip down, and look at their front teeth. “The Patient has a chipped tooth.”

They nodded at that, and Icarus narrowed its eyes, and moved away. They heard it pick something up, walking over to the other side of their chair. It forced its thumb into their mouth, pulling their lower jaw down and pressing the point of the needle into their gum until it scraped bone. 

Will screamed, jolting forward in pain but being held fast in the restraints. They were beginning to shake, their eyes squeezing shut as tears pooled in the corners, sliding down their face.  
“Now, we wait.” It said, clicking its teeth out of habit as it watched them, and they shook their head, sniffling pathetically as they felt over the puncture wound with their tongue. It was already going numb, feeling heavy in their mouth as they sat there and waited. Icarus clicked the blades of the forceps together again, walking forward and gently prying their mouth open again. They didn’t have the strength to fight back anymore, opening their mouth easily, and watching with scared eyes as it picked up a metal tool - an elevator, they'd seen Wilbur use one before - , twisting it in its fingers, before adjusting its grip, and moving to gently push their gums down around the chipped tooth. They whined loudly in panic, keeping deathly still so it wouldn’t slip and shred their gums. They furrow their eyebrows, clawing at the arms of the chair as they felt them begin to apply proper pressure, exposing more of the tooth so it could grab hold of it with the forceps.  
“Stop moving.” It snapped, and all that did was make Will flinch, inhaling sharply and finally trying to lean away. 

Icarus narrowed its eyes, and moved one of their hands to grip them by the neck, and pull them back to where they had been sat before. Their shoulders were shaking, sobs filling the silence as it went back in with the forceps, clamping them firmly around their tooth and beginning to gently rock it from side to side, ignoring their mangled protests as it began to properly hurt. The dose of anaesthetic they’d been given was nowhere near enough for this, and it knew that. All the better to hear them whine. It picked the tune back up as they worked, gradually easing the tooth loose with firm movements of the forceps, and Will tried to focus on that, instead of the awful pain in their mouth. It was like how Wilbur hummed when he was redoing their stitches, but a much different tune. They clung to the memory of his kindness, sniffling quietly. He wouldn’t do this to them. 

They were ripped out of that when Icarus gave one last cruel twist of the forceps, finally yanking their tooth out, and they cried out, spilling over into sobbing again, bunching their shoulders.  
"There is no need to cry." Icarus assured them, dropping the tooth onto the metal tray beside it. "We have many more to go."


End file.
